monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Riltak Island
Riltak Island is the second island which players can play, the first being Bloxian Island. Riltak Island is the only island that wasn't attacked by monsters... or was it? Instead of monsters, you can perform quests for the various NPCs there. It's also the only island where players can kill each other. Appearance Riltak Island is FAR larger than most of the other islands, and also way more visually appealing (that's some serious smooth terrain right there). It's also the only island other than Katar Island to feature actual trees. It features three key areas: Grass, Snow and Ice. * The Grass Area contains the most stuff out of all areas. As the name entails, the Grass Area has grass on it (also trees). It features a fort of sorts, which contain various NPCs such as Jean Thurel or Master Shinsu. This area also features market stalls, where you can trade with NPCs such as Skulgrimen, Manni, or Brundt for special items or enhancements. The Grass Area is also where lower levels usually fight. * The Snow Area contains far less compared to the grassy area, but does feature some precious ore mines. It starts at roughly PVP level 8 and ends at PVP level 15, and is characterized by snow on top of boulders/rocks. Middle and High levels usually make this place their home. * The Ice Area contains, as the namesake suggests, ice. It can only be reached by crossing an ice bridge. It starts at about PVP level 16 and ends at the maximum PVP level, PVP level 20. It's also the only part of PVP island that doesn't have trees. The most notable part of this area is the GIANT TOWER it contains, which is accessed by going through a secret cave and a dark obstacle course.... Watch out, though, as anyone can kill almost anyone in the Ice Area! Mechanics Riltak Island is divided into 20 sub-zones, called PvP levels. Depending on your level, you can kill certain people in one level, but not in the other. For example, a level 100 can't kill a level 1 in PvP level 1, but can kill a level 1 in PvP level 20. But how does it work? Well, let's use two people an example- we'll call them Person A and Person B. For every 5 levels Person B is higher than Person A, Person B has to move up a PvP level to attack Person A. If Person A was level 45 and Person B was level 55, Person B would have to go to PvP level 2 to attack Person A. Outside of the safe zone, anybody whose name is red is a higher level than you are; anybody whose name is yellow is the same level as you are; anybody whose name is green is a lower level than you are. If you are in the safe zone, everybody's names will appear blue. Items that can be bought You need to know something very important: all the items cost money. Buy items wisely, don't waste. There are even secret items that require specific badges to be bought. Juggernaut Mode As of July 14th 2016, there is now a Juggernaut mode in Riltak Island! To become Juggernaut, all you have to do is find the Juggernaut gem, which is located at one of many locations near the end of Riltak Island. Once Juggernaut, you gain a 2000% health boost and 100% more attack. Everyone on the server has their safe zones set to "Juggernaut" instead of their normal safe zones, which means you can attack everyone on the server, regardless of their pvp level (excludes the safe zone)! On the other hand, this also means that everyone on the server will attack nobody but you. Be prepared for the onslaught! Oh, and the Juggernaut gets a whole lotta ammo. (Also, you gain "Boss" status, meaning you'll have a giant yellow arrow showing everyone where you'll be at all times. Also, you can't heal. Also, also.) If the Juggernaut can survive for about 5 minutes without being killed, the Juggernaut wins and will forcefully be killed. If the Juggernaut is killed before 5 minutes are up, however, the players win a decent to large amount of XP depending on the Juggernaut's level. And if you're lucky enough, you might bag yourself an Onyx from beating the juggernaut! (1/1024 Chance however) Creewood Island Creewood Island has the easier christmas quest on it. you can get there by taking the same boat you took to baraz isle. The little boat you use to get there can be used to reach both areas, being prompted to row to either place. There are no borders surrounding it, however, so feel free to look around the seemingly endless expanse of a sea, and mabye you might find the home of the Spirit of Air... Category:Quest Areas Category:Island Category:Riltak